rs_old_canon_archivefandomcom-20200213-history
Behind the Mask
Oh, hey. I'm Crystal Blossom, you didn't mistake me. Why am I wearing a mask, gloves, wing covers, and more? Because... because I don't want to hurt anybody else. Zwarte schaduwvirus I coughed as I fell to the ground again. Same old thing. It would happen again and again and again. I couldn't go anywhere. I had locked myself in my room and would not let anyone in. I started to starve, but I still wouldn't come out. My friends taped notes to the window and even left food outside it, but the notes molded and the food was eaten by animals. I refused to come out, or even open the window. Black mist steamed from the floor around me. Tears flowed from my eyes due to the burning mist. I began to choke and sneeze as the mist took over me. Same old thing. I smiled as I thought about how nobody else could catch this virus, this plague. The oxygen in the air grew low because of the large quantities of steam and mist in the room. I choked violently and gasped for air. The window fogged over. Then it all went black for a few minutes. I woke up and coughed a few times. Each time I coughed, a wisp of jet black smoke left my lungs for the air. The room was still. The window was no longer fogged over, there was oxygen in the room, the mist wasn't coming from the floor. Then it hit me. The room I thought was so airtight could not be airtight. How would the oxygen get in if it was? I started to freak out as I realized the virus could be escaping as I thought. I was too weak to get up. I just started coughing again. Same old thing, or so I thought. I noticed that I was coughing the mist even though I previously thought I could only do that if I inhaled it. I coughed violently and then started choking on literally nothing. Occasionally, I would inhale some of the mist and sneeze. I stopped choking and coughing and sneezing and noticed, to my horror, that I was breathing the mist. Every breath I took, I breathed more mist. I resorted to holding my breath, but I eventually couldn't hold it any longer. I didn't let that stop me. I just let myself faint. Later, I woke up in the hospital. Joe, Ruby, and Blizzard had looked through the window and seen me fainted on the floor. They had called the hospital in concern. "Oh no no no..." I whispered to myself as I felt myself suddenly gain the urge to sneeze. I held my hands over my face, not even daring to breath. After awhile, I felt I didn't have to sneeze anymore, so I removed my hands. Just then, a doctor walked in front of me, and I sneezed on him. He turned into small black crystals which fell to the floor. Joe, Ruby, Blizzard, and the hospital staff stared at the crystals in horror. They slowly moved their eyes to me. All of them, even Joe, took a step backwards. I rubbed my nose and started crying. "I'M SORRY! I AM A MONSTER! RETURN ME TO WHERE I WAS SO YOU DON'T GET SICK TOO!" The ever-silent Ruby glanced at the floor and pulled the small crystals to her with magic. She handed them to Joe, who used them to bring the doctor back to life. He slowly took a few steps towards me. "Chrissy... we are not going to let you harm yourself because you are afraid to harm others." I shook my head. "I'm not leaving my room." Joe facepalmed and continued to talk. "The doctors say you have Zwarte Schaduwvirus. In English it translates to-" "Black Shadow Virus. I know. You forgot I speak Dutch," I cut him off. "Right. It's not deadly. It cannot be cured, however. So-" Joe closed his mouth as I cut him off yet again. "SO YOU'RE SAYING I'LL JUST BE ROAMING FREE AND TURNING PEOPLE INTO CRYSTALS AND POLLUTING THE WORLD FOREVER!? TAKE ME BACK TO MY ROOM AND SEAL IT WELL!" I yelled. "Chrissy. Calm down. It will run its course and then be gone. If you keep getting it after it has run its course, then we can worry. But for now, you will just need to wear a protective mask, gloves, wing covers, and anything else to keep it so you can have direct contact without infecting others." I nodded. "Get me that stuff as soon as possible." Joe made a face. "We'll get it for you as soon as you eat." The doctors set a plate of food down near me. I grabbed it and ate it. "Now can I have the protective gear?" Joe nodded and gave me the gear. "Now, you're free to go." I left the hospital, not knowing what to expect. TBC, WIP